warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Inquisitor
The Inquisitor is a heavy robot. It has the unusual and unique ability that blends two standard abilities in the game. Known as Descend, this robot can deal punishing attacks on enemies and cause havoc on them because of the stealth it creates while descending. Enemies of this robot shouldn't take it for granted, as the hardpoints there mimic that of the Lancelot, and has similar stats as that of the Griffin (the jump ability and similar design). When using this robot, the ability it can use has a very long cooldown time (20 seconds after the 5 second stealth), longer than the Griffin's time off ground. This means that timing is extremely important to a successful descend and "death from above". If you jump too early or at the wrong place, you can end up having short stealth times, as the 5 seconds begins after the stable landing, no matter the timing. Thus, it is extremely vital not to jump while under places like the center beacon of Moon or other obstructions above, which can limit your stealth time. To use the Descend ability to its maximum potential, it should be used to jump over bridges, over enemies, towards enemies (but find cover before the stealth runs out), or to retreat. Be careful, though, as if you jump under obstructions, like the bridge in Canyon, the stealth made would be useless as it has only 5 seconds of stealth upon landing, and its slow speed means that it takes longer to find cover than the Stalker. This robot can only be achieved through the Black Market as separate parts to build. This, considering its price, must be used properly in order to gain the full effects. The ability Descend is very self-explanatory and can be used to "descend" on enemies without the fear of getting shot and the 5 second stealth after lets you to get to cover. This, as well as the status of being the only heavy robot with stealth, can be as dangerous to the player as it is to the enemy when not tactically efficient to the player's team. Despite having the same hardpoints as the Lancelot, it is more similar to the Griffin, as it has no shield and the descend is very similar to the jump. It should be played like a Griffin, using the Descend ability to get the jump on enemies, or to escape. Due to it having no shield (except the ECU or Ancile, it is very vulnerable to plasma, but rockets can be avoided by the descend. Unlike the Stalker, it does not have the speed or small size to use the stealth as well, and as such, should be used to protect yourself. Upgrades Trivia * This robot was inspired by Warhammer 40000. * This robot shares the same hardpoints as that of the Lancelot but has a Griffin build and jump. It can be considered as an "upgraded Griffin". * This robot is painted red only in contrast to the Griffin's variety of paint jobs of light brown, raven, emerald, gray skull, shark, and blue hex. * This is the fastest heavy robot in the game, not considering the Lancelot's rush or Rhino's assault mode. * This robot is ranked 5th in health, with a maximum of 165,000 hitpoints. Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Heavy Robot Category:Robot